The use of soil release polymers in dryer-added fabric conditioning articles is disclosed in the copending, allowed U.S. patent application of Mark D. Evans, Gregory B. Huntington, Robert L. Stewart, Peter H. Wolf, and Roger E. Zimmerer for "ARTICLES AND METHODS FOR TREATING FABRICS," Ser. No. 022,615, filed Mar. 3, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,596, issued June 7, 1988, said patent being incorporated herein by reference.
It has since been discovered that especially preferred soil release polymers are those that have relatively high viscosities when they are in the molten state. Such polymers are difficult to process using conventional equipment.